Glimpses
by AbSim7
Summary: Snapshots of a life, moments of a love. A collection of one-shots based on Harry and Ginny's relationship. Through their own eyes and the eyes of their friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Toy Car

**A/N - These stories will NOT be in chronological order, I just right them as they come to me. This first one takes place a few years after the battle at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy :)**

Harry entered the shed and cleared his throat to announce his presence, startling the thoroughly occupied Mr. Weasley. He looked up, surprised and bumped his head against the small shed-turned-workshop where he was working on his latest muggle contraption, what seemed to be a toy racing car. Normally Harry wouldn't disturb Mr. Weasley at a time like this, when he was obviously working on something, but he had to do this now – before he lost his courage.

"Harry, m'boy! Good to see you." Mr. Weasley's said rubbing his head. His smile was warm and genuine but did no less to ease Harry's nerves. His hands were sweating and he couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous – perhaps when he broke into Gringotts? But no, not even then.

"I trust everything's going well at the Auror Office?" Mr. Weasley asked him with a polite smile.

"Oh - er, of course sir." Harry sputtered out distracted. "I was –er- wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Of course Harry, of course. But could you first just help me out with this? You see I found this muggle toy and it seems to run on eklectrikity but I can't figure out where to put the plug. I collect plugs you know." Mr. Weasley looked over at him proudly as if his plug collection was a great accomplishment to him.

Normally, Harry would have found this amusing but today he was too nervous and distracted to think of anything except for the task at hand. "Oh, er, I think it might run on batteries, but I was really hoping we could talk-"

But Mr. Weasley appeared not to be listening as his face had lit up as soon as Harry mentioned batteries. "Ah, of course! Now where did my battery collection go…" he appeared to have forgotten that Harry was in the room at all and was now mumbling over an old, rusty cauldron filled with muggle batteries.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry said loudly, beginning to get annoyed now.

"Call me Arthur." Mr. Weasley said absentmindedly, still rummaging through the cauldron.

This through Harry off slightly, he was so used to calling him Mr. Weasley, and the noise the batteries were making made him raise his voice "Right – er, Arthur. Well I don't really know how this is done in the wizard world but I asked Hermione and she said it was pretty much the same as the muggle way and muggles, you see have this tradition where… you see when someone wants, I mean to say when two people want…" Harry broke off, aware that he was rambling in his nervousness and that Mr. Weasley had looked up at him now as if holding back a smile.

What was wrong with him? Where did his bravery go when he needed it? He was a Gryffindor after all, he took a deep breath and thought of Ginny, his nervousness melting away as he did. He looked Mr. Weasley right in the eye and said unwaveringly and with all his conviction "Arthur, I love your daughter and I want her to be my wife. Ginny has meant everything to me these past few years and I want to be with her forever. I'm not asking your permission as that's for Ginny to decide but I'm asking you, as her father for your blessing."

When Harry finished his spur of the moment speech he was astonished to see that Mr. Weasley had tears in his eyes. He surprised Harry by pulling him in for a brief hug and then clapping him on the back.

"Of course I give you my blessing." Mr. Weasley beamed at him. "I know that you will treat my daughter right. And I already think of you as a son."

"You've always been like a father to me." Harry replied truthfully.

Mr. Weasley smiled at him a moment more before pulling away and chuckling. "You still have to ask Ginny though. I don't think she'd like it if she knew we were in here planning her life, for her."

Harry laughed, relieved by what had just passed. "She'd probably hex the both of us. Now I just have to get up the courage to ask her." Harry made a face.

Mr. Weasley chuckled "I was so scared when I asked Molly, sure I had to do something grand, but it didn't really matter. You know why? Because we loved each other, and I know Ginny loves you."

Harry smiled once again.

"Now could you help me finish this car, where do you think the battery goes?" Mr. Weasley was once again excited and Harry began to help, much more enthusiastically than he would have normally, incredibly relieved and happy to be with what he hoped would be his father-in-law.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I have changed the rating of this story to T. I apologize if this is a problem for anyone.**

**This one takes place about a year after the end of the seventh book (not the epilogue)**

Oh, honestly Ron!

It was quiet at the burrow on that particular late Sunday morning - most of it's occupants out at work (or in the case of Mrs. Weasley at the local market buying ingredients for that nights dinner). It was strange for the normally bustling household to be this quiet and a certain two occupants were enjoying that quiet for the peaceful morning. However, the Burrow is not a place that stays quiet for long, and the two young people were soon interrupted.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The loud rapping noise slowly awoke the redheaded girl and she sat up stretching, feeling her aches disappearing. She didn't have time to tell whoever it was _not_ to enter before her door was pushed open noisily, and a boy with red hair and freckles, wearing pyjamas walked into her room, causing Ginny's heart rate to increase with mild panic.

"Ginny, Mum told me to tell you -" her brother stopped whatever he was saying abruptly, his mouth hanging open as his colour rapidly turned from his regular pale to an embarrassed red to an angry purple. For at that moment, the black haired, green eyed boy who had been sleeping next to her had woken up and was reaching half asleep for his glasses on Ginny's night side table.

Ginny watched as Harry's expression turned, almost comically, from morning sleepiness to absolute horror.

"Honestly Ron it's not what it looks like!" Harry said, panicked before anyone else had a chance to speak, and thus releasing the torrent of the formerly shell-shocked Ron.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?" Ron roared. "IT BLOODY HELL IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. YOU WAKE UP WITH YOUR HANDS ALL OVER MY SISTER-"

"No Ron you see, I had a nightmare and so I slept in Ginny's room. Nothing happened I swear!" Harry said desperately, with the air of a drowning man.

"You expect me to believe that you spent the night in my _sister's_bed and didn't try to take advantage of her?" Roan said in a dangerously low voice.

"No I -" Harry started to say but Ginny cut him off, shooting him the evil eye.

"You don't have to defend yourself from him." She snapped and then turned her attention back to her brother, now yelling almost as loud as he was. "Take advantage of me? You don't think I can take care of myself? I can do whatever I please with my boyfriend."

"No you bloody cannot!" Ron shouted. Both he and Ginny had their wands out now and Harry, still sitting next to Ginny in her bed (although as far away as possible so as not to further aggravate Ron) was looking nervously back and forth between them.

Ginny was about to retort when they heard the sound of a door opening from below. All three of them froze before turning towards the sound, worried about what would happen if another of the Weasleys were to catch them like this.

"Ron?" A voice called, followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs as a second later Hermione appeared on the landing outside of Ginny's bedroom. "There you are. Ron you're not even dressed yet! I  
>thought we were going out for breakfast?"<p>

"Hermione." Ron croaked, gesturing wildly with his wand towards Ginny and Harry. "Look."

"Hey Harry, Hi Ginny." Hermione smiled at them but it seemed to Ginny as though she was holding back laughter. "So what, Ronald?" she asked her boyfriend, turning toward him with her hands on her hips, knowing perfectly well how upset he'd be about this.

"They're... They're in bed together! My own sister!" Ron spluttered.

"Yes, I can see that." Hermione replied calmly.

"But doesn't that bother you?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione sighed. "Not particularly. You see Ron, they _are_ dating. And judging by the way that both of their clothes are fully intact I doubt they did much more than sleep. And it's really none of your business."

Harry nodded his head vigorously at that although Ron didn't appear to have noticed, seeming unable to grasp the concept. "But, but they were in bed together." He finished lamely, much quieter now.

"Oh, honestly Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now are we going to breakfast or not? I found this great muggle diner that serves the BEST pancakes. Hurry up and get dressed - and try to look more like a  
><em>normal<em> muggle this time, please."

They heard Ron muttering under his breath before shooting Harry a dirty look and stomping up to his room.

Hermione winked at them before shutting the door tightly. Harry groaned and leaned back in the bed, pulling the blanket over his face, quite red at what had just passed.

After a few quiet moments where they listened to the sound of Ron and Hermione using the floo network, Ginny couldn't help herself - she giggled.

"It's not funny!" Harry moaned into the blanket. "Hermione's like my sister! And Ron's going to kill me."

Ginny giggled again. "But did you see the look on his face." Ginny pulled the blanket off Harry's face and mimicked Ron with his mouth hanging open.

Harry grinned at Ginny's antics in spite of feeling as though he were likely to die of embarrassment.

Ginny sighed and lay back down on the bed, nuzzling her hair into Harry's shoulder. For awhile neither of them spoke. Their peace was again silent and undisturbed.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"Mmm?" Harry replied, content to be holding Ginny in his arms.

"I'm glad you stayed last night."

Harry turned so that he was facing her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Me too Gin."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy :)<strong>


End file.
